Dark and Light
by Ling-Lee
Summary: The gang meets two girls with the strangest powers ever. Heromi is a 15 year old girl with a sad past and Hope is a mean girl that does what she wants. Can they both some how eaither destroy the world or save it?
1. Chapter One

Dark and Light

Chapter 1

By: Mia Hindo

(an) I wrote this story with the help of my friend Ella. She and I had a 8 hour car drive to North Carolina and we came up with the basic plot line and it went from there. (an)

Disclaimer: I do **_not _**own Yu Yu Hackashoe or people besides the ones I put in here. I made up the plot line (with Ella's help).

_Background story:_

Heromi is a 15 year old girl from England that lives with her adopted family, which has a mother, father and a sister. They were all out to dinner except Heromi. She was expected to stay home because her mother wishes almost all the time that she had never adopted Heromi.

_**Now back to our story**_

"Ouch!" I said as I took a bite out of my leftover dinner. Listening to the silence I sighed and leaned back on the edge of my bed. I pushed back a strain of long blonde hair behind my …pointed ear? "Not again." I mumbled running the tip of my finger over it turning it back to normal.

I finished the leftovers and got change in to my Pajamas. That consisted of a pair of blue Chinese silk pants and a white tank top. The over jacket I placed on the edge of my bed.

I sighed remembering the girl that delivered the clothes_. A girl with blue hair came over saying that Heromi won them in a drawing at school. Praying that her mother believed it, a few seconds later she was convinced. Then a few weeks later while the family was out the girl showed up again with another package for her. She told Heromi not use the items till it was time and not to tell her mother that she had come back and to hide the items. She brought the items to her room. One was a broom and another was a suitcase with a bracelet inside. A piece of paper on the bracelet read "**Put me on I will control your magic**." Hoping that it would, she put it on. Her developing magic was always getting her into trouble._

Sitting down on my bed I started to read my book and hum my favorite song.

**_A little while later_**

Hearing noises outside I sat up. My ears turned pointed as I tried to find out where it was coming from. It was coming from the backyard. Walking over to the window she opened it. The noise was voices yelling at something. She took off her bracelet and set it on the window sill; she pushed out the screen and jumped out. She noticed people in her backyard.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled.

One held up fingers in a form of a gun and shot at something. "Spirit Gun!"

He walked closer to her followed by 3 others.

"Who is this?" One asked.

"Hn.." The shortest one said.

"That is Heromi."

"Kuwabara, you said something smart." I said with a sarcastic air about it.

They all started laughing. The shortest one only smiled…if you call that a smile.

I held up my hands in Spirit Gun form, "Now, as I said, 'what in the bloody hell are you doing!"

"You don't even know how to use that," remarked the one with short black hair.

"Wanna bet?"

"Go ahead try it," he said folding his arms.

Smirking she yelled, "Spirit Arrows!" A bow and arrows appeared in her hands and shot the arrows at him. Each arrow turned into a blast of spirit energy. He was knocked to the ground.

"I guess he is too cocky." I said.

"Who are you?" Said the one I knocked to the ground.

"Heromi Jackson," I said with my British accent then pointed at Kuwabara, "his ex."

"WHAT!" They all said. Well everyone but Kuwabara that is.

I crossed my arms and said. "Yes, I went out with him."

"She broke up with me last year." Kuwabara said.

"One of my mistakes."

"Going out with him?" The one that I had knocked to the ground said.

"Correct. Now if you don't mind I don't feel like seeing my mother yell at me if she sees you. So if you don't ever so mind will you leave?" I said with a sigh.

"But we are here to come at get you." The red head said.

"What do you mean?" I asked eyes widening.

"We were sent here by Koenma…."

I didn't hear the rest I was thinking. "This is what they must have ment…." I looked back at them and said, "One moment, let me get this strait. You were sent here by this Koenma guy to come and get me?"

"Correct." The red head said.

"Hold on before we go any farther can you tell me your names?"

"I am Kurama," he said with a bow.

"Yusuke."

I looked at the one that didn't say his name. "And you are?"

"…Hiei." He said rudely.

Looking at all of them I sighed. "I'll go get my stuff." I climbed back threw my window and put my bracelet back one. They followed in after me.

"Stay." I said looking at them. "Also, don't touch anything.

A few minutes later I said. "I'll be right back. I have to get something. Kurama I'm letting you make sure they don't touch anything." I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard a car drive up. "Bloody Hell." I said dashing down the hallway and back to my room.

"You have to hide."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

I heard the front door open I pushed them in my empty closet and I said, "You'll find out. What ever you do, I'm begging you not to say anything no matter what happens." I ran to the window and put the screen back in and sat down on the bed.

**_Closet_**

"Why do we have to hide?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.

"You'll find out." He said with a sad whisper.

"I'm leaving." Hiei said.

"No your not." Kuwabara whispered as the bedroom door opened.

(an) R&R please! I have a lot more to go but it is late and I need to get to bed. I also have stories on CCS, HP, and…I think that is it right now. Well I hope you liked it so far. One of the best parts has yet to come. . (an)


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dark

Chapter 2

By: Mia Hindo

(A/N) I am back! I have been busy with Little Shop. I'm sick today so I thought it would be a good idea to update! Thank you all for stick around and reading all of my stories and reviewing them! (A/N)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"No your not," Kuwabara whispered as the bedroom door opened.

"And you think you are going to stop me?" Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara as the bedroom door opened.

I jumped up and stood next to my bed as my mother entered the room. She walking in to the room and stood in front of me and said, "What have you been doing the time we where gone?"

"I was reading my book." I said rudely.

"Don't talk to me that way." She said slapping me across the face.

Closet

Kurama could tell Yusuke was going go out there so he whispered, "Yusuke don't move, we will get her in to more trouble.

Yusuke nodded and held still.

"Well with that attitude you can clean the kitchen." She said looking at me as I was dirt. "Sweep, mop, dishes everything."

I looked down, "Alright." I muttered.

"What?" She said slapping me again, "Almost always wish I would have never adopted you." She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

I sat down on my bed and a single tear fell down my face. I heard my closer door open. They said nothing to me and I said nothing either. I took a deep breath and stood up and started to pack again. I could tell we all wanted to say something. What could you say to something like that?

I could feel them all watching me. Everyone but Kuwabara had seen this happen to me before. I sighed and said quietly, "That is why you had to hide." I looked at all of them. "Thanks for not doing anything."

"I know you have demonic powers," Yusuke so why don't you use them to stop her from …um…"

"Beating me?" I finished, "She is my mother. It's harder then you think to fight back." I sighed and sat down on my bed, "I did once. The day after I did I got beat so bad she broke my arm. She told the doctors at the hospital I fell out of the tree in my backyard. Along with threatening me she would break the other one if I said other wise. So I didn't" I finished packing and looked at them. "Only two people knew but I told them never to tell."

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"Him," I said pointing at Kuwabara, "And my best friend."

"You trusted Kuwabara?" Hiei said, "Are you crazy?"

"No, but we must leave. First thought, I'm going to do something." I grabbed my bag and broom. I finally, after a year figured out why it was given to me. I opened my bedroom door and said, "Follow me." They did.

I walked in to the living room where my mother was and said, "Mom, I'm leaving."

She stood up and yelled, "You think you are leaving? What a joke. Who are these people?" She sneered. "You know you are not aloud to have people over let alone guys." She took a swing at me but it was stopped. I opened my eyes; I had closed them when she tried to hit me.

I was Kurama. "Don't ever that another swing at this lady or you will have to answer to me."

"Me to." Yusuke said.

"Also me!" Kuwabara said after Yusuke.

Hiei looked at me rolling his eyes he nodded, "And me." He muttered.

I placed my hand on Kurama's, "Thank you, but this is my fight." I smiled at him as he moved his hand. I looked at my mother.

"You have beaten me and broken me, but there is one thing you never did," I said taking off my bracelet.

"And that was?"

"Thanked me. Every time you laid a hand on me I could have done something. Every time I was hurt by you I should have called the cops, but I didn't. Now I will do something. I will leave. In a few weeks you will find out if I chose to put you behind bars or not. I will leave you with something thought." Then I started thinking. 'Why sink to her level?' "Good-bye" I said walking out of the door.

When we got outside I looked at them and said, "I have to go tell Hope I'm leaving."

"Hope Norako?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, do you know here?"

"Well we have to go get her also. She is staying with us like you."

(a/n) See you guys next chapter! waves(a/n)


End file.
